


Late Night Games

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Games, Gay, Gay Chicken, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch, Roommates, almost smut but like not, stormy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: It was a stormy night and Oliver was bored out of his mind. Maybe Percy would be up for something fun?
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Late Night Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this while listening to the Emma (2020) soundtrack. N e ways stream Ezmiho and watch Emma (2020) it has very good costumes. Please enjoy!

It was a lazy night in Gryffindor tower. There was a strong storm brewing outside so most people went up to their dorms early. That included Oliver Wood. Quidditch practice had been canceled for today which meant he had a lot of energy and no way to burn it. Sure, he could study but that was boring. He wanted to have a bit of fun and he knew the exact person to mess with.

Unlike Oliver, Percy thought studying was a good way to spend time and that was exactly what he was doing. He was trying to read a book for arithmancy, but the absolute state of the weather outside was distracting him. No use in trying to absorb anything with hail hitting your window every millisecond. But alas, he knew he had to so he persisted. That was until his dorm mate, Oliver entered the room. 

Percy acknowledged his entrance and returned to reading his book. Oliver rolled his eyes. He never thought anyone could like school until he met Percy. He thought it was odd. His brothers were nothing like him. Maybe that’s why Oliver was so intrigued by the boy. Well, that and he thought Percy was the hottest out of all the Weasleys. 

But still, Oliver was bored out of his mind. He flopped down on his bed and looked at Percy. After a while, Percy noticed and gave Oliver a very quizzical and uncomfortable look. He didn’t like feeling observed. It took a few seconds of them staring at each other before he finally talked.

“What do you want?” Percy said in a very dry tone of voice. “I’m bored,” Oliver said while folding his hands under his chin. “And, what does that have to do with me.” Percy turned his attention back to his book. 

“Let’s do something.” “I’m already doing something.” Percy scoffed. “I meant something fun. You already study every day. Don’t you have any hobbies?” Oliver sat up. “For your information, I crochet sweaters for hippogriffs on the weekends.” Percy sarcastically quipped. “Why don’t you just hang out with my brothers or anyone else?”

“Because I want to hang out with you.” Oliver shrugged in reply. Percy gave a heavy sigh and set down his book. “Fine. What do you want to do?” Oliver thought for a second. “Oh, let’s play a game,” Oliver said while moving quickly to get something out of his trunk. Much to Percy’s dismay, it was fire whiskey.

Percy let out a disgusted noise. He hated playing drinking games and getting drunk, especially when it’s on cheap liquor. “What? Do you think you’re above fire whiskey?” Oliver said teasingly. “That shit is vile. It’s only like one tier above potion maker’s punch. And I don’t see getting drunk as entertainment.”

Oliver scoffed. “Well, there’s nothing else to do, is there?” “Speak for yourself. I was doing something.” Percy said reaching for his arithmancy book but before he could reach it, Oliver grabbed it and chucked it across the room. Percy sighed defeatedly. “Fine. You win. What game do you want to play?” He said reaching for the whiskey and taking a giant swig of it.

Oliver thought for a minute. He honestly didn’t think he’d get this far. He had tried to hang out with Percy like this so many other times before to no avail. He took the whiskey back from Percy and took a drink for himself. The alcohol gave him some newfound confidence. Which is probably why he suggested the game that he did.

“I know. Why don’t we play a game where we both touch and kiss each other and the first person who stops loses.” Oliver said with one of the biggest shit-eating grins Percy had ever seen. Percy was a bit taken aback. Was Oliver into him, or was he such a lightweight that he was already drunk? He knew Oliver was bi but he didn’t know Percy was bi. 

“What’s in it for me?” Percy asked, raising his eyebrows. Oliver shrugged “Satisfaction for winning.” Percy thought about it for a bit. He didn’t really have anything to lose and Oliver was proper fit.

“Fuck it why not,” Percy said grabbing the whiskey and taking a giant sip of it. Oliver sat down right next to Percy. Percy stared back at him like he was challenging him to do something. Oliver smirked knowing he was about to give this prick the time of his life. He grabbed Percy’s shirt collar with a bit of force and pulled him down to kiss him. Percy might have the advantage of height but Oliver was a great deal stronger. 

Percy very gladly reciprocated the kiss and grabbed onto Oliver’s shoulders in the process. Percy had never done anything like this, especially not with a boy, but he wasn’t gonna let his facade crack after being so smug. They continued for a while, making out but not doing much else. 

They broke apart for a few seconds to catch their breath. Percy looked Oliver straight in his eyes. He was no longer baby, he wanted power. He smirked and asked, “Is that all you got?” Oliver put his hands on his chest and whispered “I haven’t even started yet, Weasley.” into his ear.

With that, he pushed Percy down onto his bed and got right on top of him. He pinned his arms above his head and started to attack his neck. Percy tried to stifle a moan but Oliver heard. Oliver stopped for a second. 

Was Percy into this? He didn’t really think he liked men, just that he was stubborn enough to agree to this. To be honest, it motivated Oliver even more than before. Maybe he’d get something after this. He looked up at Percy, who was slightly blushing, Not so smug anymore, was he?

Oliver smirked at him and continued attacking his neck. He had taken his hands away from Percy’s arms and worked on removing both his and Percy’s shirts. They took a few seconds to stare at both of their bare chests. Percy didn’t expect it to end up like this. Never in his life would he have thought the first time he would get this far with anybody would be with his Hogwarts roommate on a drunken dare. But he was trying not to be so controlling of everything lately so fuck it. He didn’t care if either of them remembered it in the morning he wanted to feel good. And again, Oliver was really hot.

Oliver grabbed the back of Percy’s head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He in return grabbed onto Oliver’s back and then proceeded to touch themselves all over. 

They both knew where it was heading but Percy was becoming concerned. Did he really want to lose his virginity with his drunk roommate? What if he regretted it in the morning? What if Oliver regretted it in the morning? He couldn’t let this go any further than it was already at. 

Oliver, however, was drunk and didn’t care about the consequences. He wanted Percy more than he had ever wanted anything ever before. That was the whole reason he suggested the game. He wanted Percy and it was clear Percy wanted him too. So he didn’t understand why Percy was moving away when Oliver reached for his belt.

Oliver looked up at him in confusion? “Sorry, Oliver. I can’t. Not tonight.” “Why not?” Oliver said quite indignantly. Percy put his hand on his face. “Because you’re drunk,” “Am not!” Oliver replied with his accent stronger than usual. “Yes, you are. And besides, I don’t want my first time to be on a dare.” 

Oliver looked down at his hands. He was honestly quite upset but he understood why. Percy scooted up next to him and put his arm around him. “Maybe next time when we’re sober.” He said, giving a quick kiss on the cheek. That cheered him up quickly. He liked the prospect of next time so he nodded and rested his head on Percy’s chest

They laid right next to each other on Percy’s bed for the rest of the night. Oliver was going off on drunken rambles and Percy was mainly wondering where Oliver had thrown his jumper. Not enough to move out of his arms though. Was it selfish to want this more often? He had honestly never felt like this about anyone before. Despite what his heart was telling him he knew he made the right decision. Maybe next time they could do without involving silly games or fire whiskey. Merlin, he hated fire whiskey.


End file.
